


Ghostly Hammer

by Raven_Mortem



Series: The Wayward Toolbox [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Foot-in-mouth moments, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Matchmaking, Mystery and Adventure, Sentient TARDIS, Slight Rose Bashing, Slightly OOC Doctor, space and time travel, time lady - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Mortem/pseuds/Raven_Mortem
Summary: Tanith has returned, but at what cost?With Zaly gone, though not forgotten, where does that leave the former human's budding relationship with the Doctor?Complications and misunderstandings run riot as Tanith tries to come to terms with being stuck in a universe she feels that she doesn't belong to. All the while, the Doctor tries to find the right words to tell her how he really feels.Regulus and Valencia continue to finish the task Serenity had left them, but time is running out for the wizard and vampire. But there seems to be a piece of information that Serenity had left out from her visions, something neither were expecting.And what of the ever looming threat known only as Torchwood?This is the second part of the Wayward Toolbox series.
Relationships: Regulus Black/OC, Tenth Doctor & OFC, Tenth Doctor/OFC
Series: The Wayward Toolbox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072025
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Previously:**

_Tanith got up and left the room, needing some space to figure out what she was going to do. She didn’t want to leave the Doctor with the humans, but knowing she so close to regenerating, the Time Lady knew that she couldn’t stick around if she wanted to see Mels and Amelia before she did change._

_“I’m talking to you!” Rose snapped, grabbing Tanith's arm, though she was quick to let go of it when the Time Lady hissed in pain._

_“You’re bleeding,” Mickey stated, having come to make sure there wasn’t going to be an argument between the pair and seeing Tanith's arm._

_“It's fine,” Tanith said as she rolled down her sleeve, shooting Rose a glare, “And for your information, he saved me,” she told the blonde before turning on her heel._

_“Like hell he would!” Rose snapped, “Why would he save you? You’re nothing but a thief and have acted like a spoilt brat since the moment you entered the TARDIS, always whining and complaining for the Doctor to take you home. Why don’t you do us all a favour and leave!”_

_“Rose, do-” Mickey begun, only to be stopped by Tanith as she placed a hand up, silencing him._

_The Time Lady turned to Rose, her eyes narrowing. “Do you want to know what the Doctor did? What caused him to be the way he is right now?” she asked, her voice coming out quiet, but hard._

_Rose nodded, though she was a little startled by the red heads tone._

_“I took in the Heart of the TARDIS to save him, just like you would have,” she stopped Rose from interrupting with a look that would have made Severus proud before continuing, “Don’t even try and deny that you wouldn’t have tried anything to save your precious Doctor,” she stated coldly, and Rose swallowed heavily, “I did what I had to do to keep him alive, but my body started to reject the Time Vortex and he took it from me to save my life. He changed because I wouldn’t....no, I couldn’t let him die alone, surrounded by Daleks. He changed because of me.”_

_“This is your fault, then,” Rose exclaimed, her own eyes narrowing on Tanith._

_“I never said it wasn’t,” the red head replied evenly, startling the blonde with her admission, “I may be a thief, Rose Tyler, but I did what I thought was right. Blame me all you like, but don’t you dare blame him. That man in there is still the Doctor and you better treat him as such.”_

_Without another word, Tanith turned and left the flat, the door slamming closed behind her._

_Rose and Mickey watched her go, rather speechless as Jackie reappeared._

_“Where did Zaly go?” the elder blonde questioned, noticing the red head was no longer there._

_Before either of them could reply, the three humans jumped when there was a thunderous crack from outside._

_Inside the bedroom, the Doctor frowned, his eyebrows knitting together, having heard every word that had been said._


	2. Chapter One

**Now:**

Rose and her mother sat in front of the TV, the younger blonde barely taking in anything that was being said.

Mickey was checking in on the Doctor, silently wondering where Zaly had gone to. It had been hours since he had seen the red head, and after her argument with Rose, he was starting to worry.

On the television in the living room, what should have been the Queens Speech was instead replaced by Harriet Jones, Union Flags draped either side of her as she sat behind a desk. There was a picture of the Queen atop the desk as she spoke to the nation.

 _“Ladies and gentlemen, if I might take a moment during this terrible time. It’s hardly the Queens speech. I’m afraid that’s been cancelled.”_ The Prime Minister looked to an aid off-screen. _“Did we ask about the royal family?”_

After getting an answer, she continued, _“Oh. They’re on the roof. But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I’m afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request,”_ her expression grew anxious, lost and pleading, _“Doctor, if you’re out there, we need you. I don’t know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us.”_

Rose burst into tears at Harriet’s words. “He's gone. The Doctor's gone,” she sobbed, “He left me, mum. He left me, mum.”

Jackie Tyler moved to sit beside her daughter, unsure what to say or do but try and comfort Rose. But before she could say anything, the windows of the flat shattered, causing the pair to scream in fright.

When it stopped raining glass, Rose, Jackie and Mickey rushed outside, only to stare upwards as a enormous rock-like spaceship glided overhead.

Rose suddenly rushed back into the flat, heading towards her mother’s room where the Doctor was resting.

“Mickey, we’re going to carry him,” the younger blonde ordered as she reached the Doctor, “Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We’re going.”

“Where to?” Mickey asked as he moved to help Rose.

“The TARDIS. It’s the only safe place on Earth,” Rose replied.

\----

Unknown by the three humans and unconscious Time Lord, Tanith slumped against the TARDIS console having managed to just reach the ship in time.

She would have appeared back in the ship the moment she had left Amelia and Mels, but there was somewhere else she had wanted to see before she regenerated. And even though she knew it wasn’t there in this universe, the red head had apparated to the Scottish highlands and stood in the same spot she knew Hogwarts would have been in the parallel world.

It was her way of saying goodbye to the family she had once had, as well as vowing to find a way back there and fix what Dumbledore had done. Regulus had told her that the Harry Potter books she had read, both as Zaly Pond and herself had been real, but she didn’t know just how much.

As her hands glowed brighter, the red head knew she couldn’t hold off her regeneration off any longer and managed to pull herself to her feet, not wanting to accidently do any damage to the Doctor's ship. Though the moment she thought of the Time Lord, she couldn’t help but frown.

Her thoughts on the Doctor were thrown out the window as she threw her head back and exploded in golden energy. Her red hair changed, turning a light brown and slightly curly as she gained a few inches in her height. Her naturally light brown eyes turned brighter in colour and as the light of her regeneration faded, they flashed as golden, sand-like particles danced across her now hazel eyes before fading.

The moment it was over, Tanith sighed and a wisp of Time Vortex escaped past her lips before she grimaced, pain etched into her features as she clutched her head.

“Oh,” she gasped, falling to her knees as the pain in her mind grew agonisingly stronger as her body tried to register what had happened. Having believed she was human for so long, it seemed that it wasn’t only the Doctor's regeneration that was going wrong, and before Tanith could even think to leave, to get somewhere that wasn’t in the Time Lord’s TARDIS, she collapsed, slumping against the console.

The ship let out a apologetic hum as a part of the Time Vortex escaped the console and danced around the now brunette before sinking into her new, but sun-kissed skin.

As it did so, the pain in Tanith's mind slowly begun to fade, almost as if the TARDIS was taking it away.

\----

Rose and Mickey carried the Doctor to the TARDIS while Jackie struggled with the half a dozen bags she had brought along.

“Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?” Rose snapped as she struggled with the Doctor, even with Mickey’s help.

“It’s food!” the older blonde retorted, “You said we need food.”

“Just leave it!” Rose exclaimed, exasperated. If she had known how heavy the Doctor was, she wouldn’t have even bothered telling her mother to get food.

Somehow she and Mickey managed to get the Doctor inside the TARDIS, her boyfriend having to support the Time Lord while she opened the door, and laid him on the grating that made up the floor of the console room.

Jackie followed after them, hesitating at the doorway before entering with the bags of food. She still wasn’t keen on the TARDIS, and the fact it was so much bigger on the inside than out still made her feel uncomfortable.

Mickey and Rose moved to the console, not noticing Tanith on the other side as the blonde looked forlornly at the unconscious Doctor.

Even with what Zaly had told her, Rose still couldn’t believe that the man laying on the ground before her was the Doctor. It just couldn’t be. They’re was no way what the red head had told her was true.

 _Why would the Doctor save her?_ the blonde thought angrily.

“No chance you could fly this thing?” Mickey’s voice broke Rose from her thoughts and she looked to him with a frown.

“No,” she huffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Well, Zaly could. I would’ve thought the Doctor would have....” Mickey trailed off, seeing Rose's expression turn dark at the mention of the red head. “What?” he asked.

Rose just frowned, not replying as she looked away, not even wanting to talk about the red head.

Mickey glanced at Jackie who just shrugged as she rummaged through one of the bags. Sighing, the young man looked back to Rose. “So, what do we do? Just sit here?” he asked, deciding to change the subject.

“That's as good as it gets,” Rose replied, feeling a little dejected. She couldn’t help but blame Zaly, knowing that if the red head _had_ been speaking the truth, it was her fault the Doctor was currently unconscious, that he had somehow changed.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she pulled out a flask from one of the bags. “Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea,” she said as she approached the console.

“Mmm, the solution to everything,” Rose said sarcastically, not even looking at the flask that Mickey accepted with a smile.

“Now, stop your moaning,” Jackie snapped, having enough of her daughters attitude. “I’ll get the rest of the food,” she added before leaving.

“Tea,” Mickey said as he opened the flask, “Like we’re having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood, though realised his attempt was wasted as Rose just turned to the scanner and pressed a few buttons on the console.

Unbeknownst to the two humans, Tanith frowned as she started to wake. Her nose twitching, reacting to the scent of something that just seemed like the most delicious and wonderful thing in the whole universe. Something that her brain told her she needed desperately.

Mickey sighed as he too turned to the scanner, placing the flask on the console. “How does this thing work?” he asked, glancing at his girlfriend, not noticing when the flask disappeared from the console beside him. “If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we’ve surrendered. What do you think?”

“I don’t know,” Rose muttered as she hit a few more buttons on the console, “It sort of tunes itself.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” an unfamiliar Scottish voice startled the pair as Tanith appeared beside them, taking a drink form the flask, though the brunette frowned when she heard her own voice. “Oh, that’s different. Never been Scottish before. Wonder where that came from?” she asked no one in particular before shrugging as she took another sip from the flask.

“Who the hell are you?” Rose demanded as she took in the woman’s appearance, finding something about her familiar but couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

“Me?” Tanith asked, pointing at herself, “Oh, I’m....” her eyebrows furrowed, “I’m....huh. I actually don’t know.” She looked between the pair before her, “Do you know who I am? I swear I knew a moment ago, but it....dunno. Just like it disappears the moment I try and remember.”

Mickey and Rose glanced at each other, rather unsure as to what was going on before Tanith spoke up again, seeming to talk to herself.

“Oh, that's not good,” the brunette remarked as she looked to the scanner, “Not good at all.”

“What’s not good?” Mickey asked, looking to the scanner with Rose and noticing that there was now an odd pattern on the screen.

“Dunno,” Tanith shrugged as she poured the rest of the tea out of the flask on onto the floor near where the unconscious Time Lord was. “Let’s find out,” she said with a grin before heading to the doors, dropping the flask as she did so.

“Wait, you can’t go out there!” Rose exclaimed, causing the brunette to pause and glance back to her.

“Why not?” she asked, her eyebrows knitting together, “It’s the only way to figure out what the pattern means. Not like it’ll bring the end of the world.”

“Uh....” Mickey glanced to Rose, wondering what was going on, but when he glanced back to where the brunette had been standing, she was gone, the TARDIS door closing behind her.

Neither human noticed the steam slowly starting to appear around the Doctor as the ships engines heated up the tea.

\----

“Oh, it’s you guys,” Tanith remarked as she stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the Sycorax ship, her eyebrows raising at the sight of the small army before her. “What are you guys doing here? I thought this was Earth.”

One of the Sycorax made to grab her, but she easily side-stepped them and drew the sword at the aliens side before knocking them out with the flat end of the blade.

“Now, that's not how you greet someone,” she said with a frown, looking down at the fallen Sycorax. She looked to the others near her, all whom had reached for there own weapons, though each one had hesitated at the sight of their fallen comrade.

“Oh, he’s okay. Just asleep. Does a world of good, sleep. Though you shouldn’t really do it when angry. Dunno why, but that’s what I was told....or was that someone else,” she rambled as she dropped the sword atop the unconscious alien.

Something caught her eye and her eyebrows raised once again. “Oh, humans,” Tanith exclaimed in delight as she spotted Harriet Jones and the woman’s aide, though grew slightly confused not a moment later. “Wait, why are there humans on a Sycorax ship?” she asked as she took a few steps towards them, only to freeze when there was a crack and she spun towards the sound.

With reflexes that were faster than the humans could see, Tanith’s hand shot out and grabbed the end of the whip that one of the Sycorax had used, her body moving to the side to avoid the weapon before yanking it from the aliens hand.

“You could have poked someone’s eye out with that,” she said, her expression darkening as she wrapped the whip around her hand and elbow before pocketing it, blinking in surprise when it actually fit.

“Huh, wonder how deep they are?” she asked herself as she stuck her hand back into the pocket before refocusing on the Sycorax as it roared and lunged towards her, a club now in his hand. A moment later, however, the Sycorax’s face met the floor of his ship as Tanith tripped him and reefed the club from his hand.

“You know what, you’re not getting it back,” she told the alien as she broke the club over her knee, frowning at the alien as he looked up at her in surprise and confusion. “You guys are seriously rude. I’m busy, and you just earned yourself a time out.”

With that, the Time Lady turned back to the humans who were looking at her with wide eyes.

“Hello, don’t think we’ve met,” she greeted them as she approached, “Though, to be fair, I am having a bit of trouble remembering anything at the moment, so I’m sorry if we have.”

“Who are you?” Harriet asked before her eyes flickered to the TARDIS, “And where is the Doctor?”

“Doctor who?” the brunette questioned, her eyebrows furrowing as something in the back of her mind niggled at her. There was something about that name. Something familiar.

“He, uh....” Harriet trailed off as she looked back to Tanith. “Is Rose with you?” she asked instead. Sure she may have seen this woman take down not one, but two Sycorax, but Harriet couldn’t help but feel as though it would have been better if Rose was there. At least the blonde would have known where the Doctor was and then he could put a stop to whatever the aliens were planning.

“Rose....Rose,” Tanith tapped her chin as she tried to remember if she knew a Rose. “Nope, no idea, sorry,” she shrugged, “But who are you, and why are you on this ship?” she asked, glancing to the man behind Harriet.

“Harriet Jones, Prime Minister,” Harriet replied, almost automatically and Tanith's eyebrows shot up.

“Oh, I know you!” she exclaimed happily, hopping on the spot like a child and startling the two humans with her sudden change in mood. “I remember you. You’re the one who led Britain into its Golden Age. Oh, I remembered something!”

“You don’t remember anything?” Harriet’s aide asked in surprise causing the Time Lady to glance at him.

“Course I do,” she stated, nodding to Harriet, “I know who she is. That's something, isn’t it?”

“But, nothing else?” the man continued to question.

“Nope,” she replied, popping the ‘p'. “Though, I guess I should count myself lucky,” she added.

“Lucky?” Harriet spoke up, looking at Tanith in confusion.

“Well....” Tanith grinned, “I could have died. Regenerations a bit of a lottery and it’s also not a good time to be in danger. But had a nice cup of tea and now I’m all good. Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Oh....”

Harriet’s expression turned to concern when Tanith's face paled. “What? What is it?” she asked.

“Regeneration,” the Time Lady said as she glanced back to the TARDIS, a hand going to where her armband had once been, “He regenerated.”

Harriet was about to question what the young woman was talking about when the Sycorax Tanith had knocked over before cut in.

“If I might interrupt.”

“Oh,” the Time Lady shook her head as she looked to the alien, her arm dropping to her side, “Sorry, but did I say your time out was over?” she asked with a frown.

Her question only made the Sycorax angry, however. “Who exactly are you?” he demanded.

“Well, isn’t that the question of the day,” Tanith muttered with a huff.

“I demand to know who you are!” the Sycorax shouted at her and Tanith immediately bristled.

“I don’t know!” she shot right back, matching his tone with a growl of her own. Her eyes flashed an unnaturally animalistic orange-yellow and the Sycorax actually took a step back when he swore he saw the ghost of a muzzle lined with sharp teeth pass over her face. It was gone a moment later, though as the brunette took a calming breath and let it out slowly, her shoulders relaxing.

“See, that’s the thing. I _really_ don’t know who I am,” she said as if she hadn’t just shouted at the alien. “It’s all new and untested. Am I funny? Sarcastic? Right old misery? Right handed or left? A thief? A gambler? Coward? Fighter? Traitor? Liar? Nervous wreck?” the brunette shrugged, “I mean, judging from the evidence, I certainly have a gob.”

Her gaze landed behind the Sycorax and she raised an eyebrow. “Now isn’t _that_ interesting,” the Time Lady remarked before looking to the Sycorax leader with a smirk, “And how do you think I’m going to react when I see this?” she questioned before rushing up towards the pillar that had a big red button atop it. ,”A great big threatening button, that I guess must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right?” she glanced back to the alien before refocusing on the pillar.

“Going by the smell, I’d say it’s a control matrix of some kind. Is that blood feeding it?” she muttered as she fiddled with the pillar and opening the base under the button. Her nose wrinkled as the scent of the blood got stronger. “Oh, you’re using human blood. But what for?” she questioned as she dipped her pinkie into the blood and touched the tip of it onto her tongue. “A positive, with just a dash of iron,” she continued as she wiped the rest off her finger.

Straightening, Tanith looked to the Sycorax leader as she tried to figure out what they were doing. “So you’ve got a control matrix that’s been fed a specific type of human blood,” she stated before slapping her forehead, “Oh, I’m an idiot,” she huffed before a thoughtful expression appeared on her face, “Though to be fair, I haven’t seen blood control in centuries,” Tanith told herself before looking back to the alien, “You’re controlling the A positives. Which just leaves one big problem.”

The Sycorax leader just looked at her, his face expressionless. But it was his eyes that gave his annoyance at being caught out away and the Time Lady smirked.

“I really don’t know who I am. I don’t know when to stop. So when I see a big red button that must never be pressed, I just wanna do this.”

“No!” Harriet cried out as Tanith's hand slammed down on the button.

“You killed them!” her aide added in disbelief.

The Time Lady rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t be daft. If I wanted to kill you humans, I would have done it a long time ago. Long before the first apes ever climbed down from the trees.”

“You....what?!” Harriet looked at the Time Lady with wide eyes, though Tanith took no notice as she stared down the Sycorax leader.

“These people are protected,” she said, her tone coming out quiet but deadly. “Centuries ago, I probably would have walked away as you invaded this lump of rock, but I’ve lost far to much to just step aside. Blood control is all but cheap voodoo and it might scare the pants off these apes, but do not think for a second that I would fall for it.”

“Blood control was just one form of conquest,” the Sycorax leader stated, “I can summon the armada and take this word by force.”

“Force?” Tanith questioned as she took a step towards the alien, “You can bring your armada if you like, but know this,” she took another step towards the leader as her voice dropped into a deathly whisper, “I will rip them all apart without even lifting a finger.”

The Sycorax leader burst into laughter, not taking her seriously. The other aliens joined in. “Do you think you are clever?” he asked, “We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us, you are but a wailing child. If you are the best this planet can offer as a champion, then your world will be-”

“This is _not_ my world,” Tanith cut him off sharply, “And I am far from a child,” she added as her eyes turned golden, sand-like particles flying across them, “And I am giving you one warning. Leave, or I will force you.”

“I would like to see you try,” the Sycorax leader said with a smirk, looking down at the brunette, only for his eyes to widen a moment later, his body freezing.

“You play with parlour tricks and words,” Tanith sneered as the Sycorax leader drew his weapon, though his eyes were wide with shock at his own actions, having no control of his limbs. “But you do not know the true meaning of control.”

While Tanith was talking to the Sycorax, she didn’t notice the TARDIS door open and the Doctor step out, closing the door behind him to keep Rose and Mickey inside. His eyebrows raised in surprise and alarm when he saw Tanith standing before the Sycorax, the Sycorax's sword in his hand, pressed at his own throat.

“It would be simple to make you take your own life,” the Time Lady continued and the Doctor was about to say something, to stop her, but the brunette took a step back from the Sycorax leader, the golden particles fading from her eyes and the aliens sword dropped from his throat. “But that would just lead to a war and I will not see one start by my hand.”

The Sycorax leader, along with the rest of the Sycorax, Harriet, her aide and the Doctor all stared at Tanith as she approached one of the aliens surrounding the room and pulled their sword from its sheath.

The Time Lady turned back to the leader, sword held out in front of her. “Instead, I challenge you. No tricks, no control. Just metal against metal,” she said.

The leader glanced down at his sword before his eyes flickered to the silent Sycorax around him.

“What do you say? Will you fight a _child_ , as you called me? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?” she spat.

The Sycorax leader glared at her. “For the planet?” he asked in an almost growl, causing Tanith to smirk.

Before the Doctor could stop her, the Time Lady dropped to a knee, the tip of her sword hitting the floor as she bowed to the leader. “For the planet,” she agreed.

The leader copied her position and the moment he had done so, Tanith stood up and kicked the side of her sword, causing it to fly sidewards and using the momentum, she redirected it and swung the blade at the Sycorax leader.

The alien barely had time to raise his own and there was a clang as steel hit steel, their swords clashing together with a small shower of sparks.

The Doctor felt his hearts pounding in his chest as Tanith and the Sycorax leader fought. He had thought he had imagined it when he had felt a familiar Time Lady's presence while unconscious, a familiar pull to only one person he had ever felt drawn to, but seeing her now before him as she fought the Sycorax, the Time Lord knew that he hadn’t been.

How Tanith had managed to survive, to regenerate was unknown to the Doctor, though he was glad she seemed to be okay. After hearing her argument with Rose, he had been worried that she would have disappeared, especially after the blunder he had done before he regenerated....and after.

But he still worried about her, and as she fought with the Sycorax leader, his worry only grew. She looked to be quite adept with a sword, but at times it was as if her concentration was slipping, like something was distracting her.

“Look out!” Harriet shouted as Tanith barely managed to block a swing from the leader and the Time Lady shot the woman a look.

“Seriously, can you all shut it. It is-” she dodged another swing and struck out with her sword, managing to cause the Sycorax leader to take a step back. “Just shut up!” she snapped as she continued her attack.

Tanith's advantage didn’t last long as more memories flickered across her mind and she let out a hiss of pain when the Sycorax's sword managed to cut her forearm, causing her to switch sword hands. Another swing by the Sycorax had her diving to the side and rolling into a tunnel before she was on her feet again.

“How about some fresh air?” she queried as she hit the button that was beside a door that led outside before retreating through it and taking the opportunity to check out her injury, as well as try and block the unwanted memories from her mind.

 _Now is not the time to be distracted,_ she scolded herself before going back on the defence, her eyes quickly adjusting to the daylight that was outside.

The leader kept pushing her back and towards the edge of the ship and when he managed to hit her on the nose, the Doctor took an involuntary step forwards as Tanith stumbled.

“Stop! You know what happens, Doc. Invalidate the challenge and he wins,” she shouted at him, seeing his movement from the corner of her eye and caused the Doctor to freeze. Though neither knew if it had been her magic or her words that had him doing so.

Using her distracted state, the Sycorax leader lunged forwards and knocked Tanith off her feet and the Doctor felt as though his hearts had stopped when not a second later, Tanith's sword _and_ hand went falling to the earth below.

“You cut off my hand!” the brunette shouted in outrage as she glared at the Sycorax.

“Ya! Sycorax!” the leader shouted as if he had won.

“That is just rude!” Tanith said as she got back to her feet and the Sycorax leader smirked at her. “But do you know what?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she held her stumped arm out before her, “Now I remember _exactly_ who I am. And lucky me, I’m still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I’ve got enough residual energy to do this.”

It was her turn to smirk as before everyone’s eyes, her hand grew back.

“Witchcraft!” the Sycorax leader accused, glaring at Tanith.

“Oh, you’d wish it was,” she replied, “But you’d be wrong.”

“Time Lord,” the Doctor breathed, staring at Tanith. He had worried before about whether she would have been able to regenerate, to heal like another Time Lord, but now he knew. The facts were right in front of him. Tanith may have magical abilities, but what he was witnessing was what any normal Time Lord could do.

Tanith blinked and looked down at herself. “Nope, still a Lady,” she sassed before she dived passed the Sycorax leader as he swung widely at her. The moment she was upright once again, she glanced at the Sycorax she had ended up beside before glancing down to his sword.

“Don’t mind if I take that, do you?” she asked, and before the alien could answer, the sword was already in her hand. “Thanks,” she said before getting back to the fight.

This time, it was Tanith who had the advantage and she managed to disarm the Sycorax leader. Now, possessing both weapons, she hit the alien twice in the stomach with the hilts of the sword, causing him to fall on the edge, overlooking London.

“Oh, how ‘bout that, I win,” the Time Lady said as she pointed the tip of her sword at the Sycorax leaders throat.

“Then kill me,” the alien spat, his eyes never leaving Tanith's.

Something flickered across her face before her eyes narrowed. “Tell you what. I’ll spare your life if you take the Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?” she asked as once again, the sand-like particles appeared in her eyes.

“Yes,” the leader almost spat, though his eyes widened when wisp-like cords of flames appeared around him and Tanith as a vow formed between them.

Tanith pressed the sword closer to the Sycorax's neck, “Swear it on the blood that runs through your veins. Swear to me on your life that you and your followers leave this planet. “

The Sycorax leader glared at Tanith before he agreed. “I swear.”

The vow between them solidified and the corded flames sunk into the pair before there was a flash of light. The moment it had disappeared, Tanith stepped back with a grin and plunged the swords into the ground beside her.

“There, was that so hard?” she asked as she examined the cut on her arm. “Hmm, been far to long since I’ve picked up a sword,” she muttered as she turned away from the Sycorax leader, only let out a sound of surprise when she found herself being pulled into a hug. “Wha-?"

“What were you thinking?” the sound of the Doctor had Tanith frowning as he pulled away, “You could have been hurt. You are hurt!” he exclaimed, looking to the gash on her arm.

Tanith shrugged as she looked back to her gash, her eyebrows creasing.

_“Did you know?” the previous Doctor asked Tanith, though he avoided looking at her._

_“Know what?” the Time Lady replied, rather confused at the sudden change in the Doctor's attitude._

_“That in taking in the vortex, Zaly would die?” he asked, finally meeting her gaze, his expression unreadable._

“Bravo,” Harriet said as she and her aide walked towards the pair, breaking Tanith from her thoughts and the brunette took a step away from the Doctor, missing his expression fall slightly at her action.

“Eh, it was nothing,” the Time Lady said, forcing a playful grin to appear on her face as she looked at the two humans. “And besides, nothing like a good sword fight to jog one’s memory,” she added, her grin turning a little more real.

“Who are you?” Harriet asked, looking at the Time Lady curiously.

The brunette smirked as she held out her hand to the Prime Minister.

“Tanith. Tanith Riddle.”


End file.
